bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
Ran
Ran is a secondary character, created by a BnG Community member of the same name. Ran is especially well known for his tendency to die very easily. Debut (Community Member) : April 4, 2002 ''' '''Debut (Spirit Guide): May 12, 2002 Debut (Official) : January 17, 2003 Backstory Ran was built by Kalinka Cossack, Dr. Cossack's daughter, just before the events of The Fourth Mega Man Game, as a science fair project (unfortunately, Ran lost to a papier mache volcano.) http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030121 Ran is built out of cheap Communist-made parts, and thus even the slightest contact is enough to kill him. Kalinka decided to remedy this situation by building a regeneration pod that creates a new Ran every time the old one dies. That replacement Ran would then be beamed to the old one's location and download the old Ran's memory. In this way, Ran essentially became immortal, as long as the regeneration pod continued to function. Ran is also an avid Communist. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030118 Ran's life in the comic Ran first appeared during The Third Mega Man Game. During Mega Man's fight with Needle Man, one of Needle Man's needles attacked and sent Mega Man into a drug-induced coma. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=020509 Ran appeared during this coma as a spirit guide (though he wasn't actually built yet.) Ran tried to explain how to beat Needle Man, but Mega Man wound up grabbing him and throwing him into Needle Man, somehow destroying him. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=020514 After that, he made a brief one-comic appearances in Something Differenthttp://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/Sep02.php?date=02092 and N4T3'5 R3C4P W33K. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030117 In The Fourth Megaman Game, Ran told his version of the events of the fourth Mega Man game to George http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030120after explaining his origins (and after George poked him numerous times to see his regenerative abilites. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030227 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030228 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030309) After his origin story, Ran and Kalinka tried to sneak into Wily's Fortress to retrieve Josef Stalin's brain, which was stolen by Wily. They both tried to sneak in through the air vent, but Ran died twice trying to go through them http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030312 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030315, trapping Kalinka in the vent with his dead bodies. Kalinka told Ran to go back and tell Dr. Cossack that she's trapped and needs help http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030316. Ran went back to Cossack to explain what happened, but Cossack jumped to the conclusion that Wily kidnapped Kalinka and agreed to help Wily take over the world (much to Wily's confusion, as he had no such plan. 319 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030320) Later, during Mega Man's fight with the Robot Masters, Ran decided to go convince the surviving Robot Masters to help him rescue Kalinka. http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030626 After meeting up with them, Ran and the last two surviving Robot Masters, Dive Man and Toad Man, stormed Wily's fortress and suceeded in defeating Wily and recuing Kalinka. After the Fourth Mega Man game he was seen in one of the BnG News comics http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=030806, the 2004 New Years comic http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=040101, and the Fourth Party http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=040407 before his next big appearance in the Fifth Mega Man game. Ran appeared to help Mega Man defeat Star Man http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=040628 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul04.php?date=3. After that, Ran, Mega Man, Mega Man and Bass' alternates and their future alternates returned to Dr. Light's lab, where Ran was given an upgrade to his blaster, the Cossack Buster. The Cossack Buster could now fire a large and powerful shot, but also had tremendous recoil, sending Ran flying backwards each time he used it http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Aug04.php?date=14. Afterwards, Ran helped Mega Man, Proto Man, and Future Alternate Mega Man and Bass fight off the horde of robot masters sent by Bob, where he was used as "Ran-bombs," being thrown at the horde and exploding each time http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=10. Eventually, the group decided to kill Ran repeatedly to get multiple copies of his Cossack Buster http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=22 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=23 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=24, which ultimately resulted in the end of the fight when a nanobot-powered Megaman accidentally ate their cache of Cossack Buster in his rampage http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=29 and exploded, destroyed the horde in the process http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Sep04.php?date=30. After the Fifth Mega Man Game, Ran then appeared in the Introduction of X/Attack of X storyline. In the former, Ran got in a fight with Dr. Light http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May05.php?date=9, then had a conversation with X http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May05.php?date=10 http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/May05.php?date=11. In the latter, Ran was used as a distraction for X while George went to get Bass http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul05.php?date=1. At first, X couldn't assimilate him, since Ran died when he tried, but X eventually tracked down Ran's regeneration pod and assimilated it instead http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Jul05.php?date=6. Ran appeared again briefly in the pseudo-Sixth Megaman Game storyline during the fight with the robot masters http://www.bobandgeorge.com/archives/index.php?date=050827, and again in the Aftermath of X storyline http://www.bobandgeorge.com/Archive/Nov05.php?date=6. Halloween Costumes *Year One:N/A *Year Two: N/A *Year Three: N/A *Year Four: Mog *Year Five: N/A *Year Six: Miles 'Tails' Prower